Of Kris Kringle and Kisses
by La Femme Du Lac
Summary: In honor of Christmas, a LilyJames FWP Fluff Without Plot! Isn't this so cliched? Too bad. Its plot revolves around the Christmas carol I Saw Mommy Kissing Sanata Claus. It just came to me. Read and review please.


**_Disclaimer:_** Keyword: FANfiction

**_A/N: _**In honor of Christmas, a Lily/James FWP (Fluff Without Plot)! I couldn't wait till Christmas Eve to post this. This is a bizarre version of "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus." This is also very short. It just kinda came to me. And no, it's NOT a SONGFIC. It's told in Lily's point of view. I really never do first person point of views so I'd figured that I'd try it.

**_Of Kris Kringle and Kisses_**

After much protesting of his part, my son Harry was finally asleep and I was walking back to my bedroom hoping to do so myself. I couldn't've been happier with my life. I turned the corner and saw the strangest thing in my life.

James Potter was playing Santa Claus.

His lanky figure was covered with crimson line with white. He had a burlap sack and was taking brightly-wrapped presents out of it. Some of his jet-black hair was sticking out of his Father Christmas hat. He turned and I giggled when I saw his beard hanging freely from his chin. He mouth was formed into a lopsided grin and his eyes (from a spell I'm assuming) were green

"Are you mocking me?" I inquired.

"Would I ever?" he replied and snaked his arm across my waist and leaned in for a kiss. I used all of my will-power to push him away.

"James," I protested, "We'll wake Harry."

"Yes, and?"

"You try putting a screaming 5-month-old to sleep."

"Point taken."

There was a moment of silence.

"Why are you dressed like this?" I asked him. "Why didn't you just use a spell, like you did with your eyes?"

"I figured I'd do it for you benefit," James replied with a sly grin on his face. "Didn't you dad always dress as Santa Claus on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah," I answered, remembering our seventh year Christmas, "but I don't think that you would remember that."

"Flower, I can remember many things, even if I'm preoccupied with _other_ activities."

I sighed at memories of Hogwarts. In that castle we escaped war, tragedy, and devastation in those years. I hoped that Harry could have a better life than I did. I was always afraid of who Voldemort would take next.

Out of nowhere James told me, "You were a frigid bitch back then."

I slapped his arm and pointed to our son's room. "Harry!"

"He's asleep. He can't hear."

"Sure. He comes home say that when he's 4 years old and I'll remember that."

Silence. Pure and utter silence.

"I wouldn't've been like that if you weren't so conceded."

"You're right there, my gilded Lily," he answered, realizing defeat. He paused for a moment then continued. "Did I tell you yet that you look stunning in that dress?"

I nodded and beamed. "When Sirius came over and when we went to the Order meeting and when we went to my Muggle friend Amanda's…"

"In case you didn't notice, I was _trying_ to use a pick-up line, but you ruined it…" He scowled with fake anger

"Fine," I replied good-naturedly and grasped his neck. I jumped and he caught me in his arms. "There. You picked me up. Now what?"

"Well, if my mind serves me right, some of this." He gave me a mind-blowing kiss. Halfway through it, I heard the cry of that certain baby that I could love at times and detest at others. I broke the kiss with a very frustrated James. I chuckled at the irony of the situation.

"I should probably put him back to sleep."

"Maybe he'll just fall back asleep." We waited a few minutes and James cringed when he didn't. I laughed softly as I got out of James's hold and started putting Harry to sleep with a Christmas song that seemed to fit right now.

"_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep_

_Down the stairs to have a peep;_

_She thought that I was tucked _

_Up in my bedroom fast asleep_

_Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white;_

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_

_If Daddy had only seen_

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._"


End file.
